


I Don't Share!

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mick being possessive, atomwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: Mick isn't impressed with Nate's attention to Ray!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Atomwave week 2016!

Nate had just finished some very interesting research and was bounding down the corridor, time for a snack and to go tell Ray is findings. He looked forward to gushing at the scientist maybe get some more praise for his super ability to research. He entered the mess and nearly ran straight into one Mick Rory who was currently eating a donut from an impressive plate of said treats. Mick glared at him, “oh has Ray been making donuts again yay they look great”.   
As Nate went to pick up a donut Mick lifted the whole plate, gave Nate is best death glare and growled out “I don’t share!” Before walking out the mess with the plate of donuts and leaving a slightly confused and more than a little frightened Nate.   
Mick stormed off to the cargo bay where he knew Ray would be working on his atom suit. He was happy for his partner, happy knowing he would feel much more himself and he wasn’t gonna let anyone tell Ray he was just his suit again. Ray was so engrossed in his tinkering he didn’t notice Mick enter which meant he could admire Ray at work. It was maybe 10 minutes when Ray looked up and a goofy grin spread across his face.  
“Mick! I didn’t see you sorry was in full science mood”, Ray’s smile started to turn a little to a frown when he saw the plate of donuts.  
“Um Mick I made those for everyone “  
“I didn’t feel like sharing “came the quick reply and before Ray could respond “anything I can help with Haircut?”  
Ray perked up again clearly pleased with Micks offer of help. “Yes! There are some metal sheets that need to be manipulated so I can fit them on the outer layer, you’re just the man for the job Mick”. Ray chirped out.  
“Because you know how good with my hands I am”, Mick smirked out watching Ray turn red.  
“No I mean yes but no....cause they need heating to shape “. Ray managed to stutter out before turning back to the suit to tinker. Mick felt pleased with himself as he walked up behind the scientist. He was barely an inch away.  
“Mick could you pass me that screwdriver”. Mick hummed a response warm breath ghosting over the base of Ray’s neck. Ray shivered slightly. Mick picked up the screwdriver and stepped into Ray. One hand he placed on Ray’s hip and the other still holding the screwdriver he held out in front of Ray’s face.   
“Was this the tool you were after” Mick purred into Ray’s ear enjoying the feel of Ray trying not to squirm. Ray swallowed and reached his hand up to take the offered item his fingers brushing against Mick’s. With a renewed sense of bravery Ray relaxed back so that his back was flush against Mick’s chest. Ray started to turn around his fingers intertwining with Micks and the screwdriver fell to the floor. Both men didn’t even flinch, the atmosphere heavy with unresolved tension and a shared need to push their relationship to the next level.  
It was at this point that Nate decided to bounce into the cargo bay proclaiming loudly,  
“Ray, I thought I’d come and give you a hand. Since you made me a suit I would love to be the one to help you out with yours. Anything you want just tell me….” Nate soon stopped talking as for the second time today he was at the receiving end of a Mick Rory death glare.  
“I um oh …look donuts”. Was all he could yelp out, not sure what to make of the scene in front of him.  
Mick had had enough, new boy was making moves on his territory on his Ray and he wasn’t taking a hint. Mick spun Ray in his arms and kissed him hard. He kissed him like his life depended on him long and deep, he kissed him like he should have done weeks ago before hyper fanboys stared making moves of their own. Mick made sure he shot Nate a look to say back off Haircuts taken.  
Nate pretty much ran from the room, message received loud and clear. Mick returned his attention to the hot mouth he was devouring, to the feel of Rays hands grabbing the front of his shirt and the fact that he had Ray pushed up hard against the desk. If Ray had registered Nate’s presence at all he didn’t show are he let out a moan and they finally pulled apart. Ray was flushed and panting, his lips bruised and eyes a little glossy. He finally came back to himself to ask Mick,  
“Not that I mind the kissing but where did that come from”.  
“Nothing Haircut just been meaning to do that for a while make sure certain people know that I don’t share”. Mick responded.   
“So my place is on a desk oh oh…your jealous of Nate, you are aren’t you, that’s why the donuts that’s why”.  
Mick lunged forward again this time lifting Ray to sit on the edge of the desk his legs either side of Mick. He broke apart enough to growl out “Shut up Haircut”.  
Ray smiled at him and called out “Gideon do you mind locking the cargo door”, the Ai replied that the task was complete.  
“So less taking more making out then!” Ray said as he leaned in for more passionate kisses with his partner. Mick growled his response, this a moment he wanted to share with Ray and Ray alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumblr at LetZoeSpoilYou


End file.
